Gayrlana
| refs1e = | alignment2e = Lawful neutral | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = Lawful neutral | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Gayrlana, also called "Lady Bloodsword", was a human fighter and rogue, and the leader of the Mindulgulph Mercenary Company, based in Mindulgulph Castle just south of Priapurl on the Dragon Coast. Description Gayrlana was a beautiful woman with white hair and dusky skin. Her appearance caused rumors that she was part drow.Gayrlana's apparent drow heritage and use of a sword from southeast Faerûn suggests she may hail from Dambrath. Personality When individual members of her company caused problems, Gayrlana went to great efforts to set things right, ensuring the company as a whole remained trustworthy. Abilities She was amazingly charismatic as well as a tactical genius, so she was able to make full use of the abilities and talents of even her most unusual followers. Gayrlana had some ability in psionics, and her talents included the powers contact and mindlink. Her telepathy aided her tactical and leadership abilities. She was also a capable fighter, and specialized in the use of the longsword and whipsting. The whipsting was an exotic sword usable as a whip, from southeast Faerûn. Possessions Gayrlana wielded a longsword or a whipsting in battle. She owned a suit of dress plate armor, but typically wore lighter forms of armor beneath a cloak or gown. Relationships Gayrlana was the leader of the Mindulgulph Mercenary Company, in which capacity she had about 200 humanoid and entirely nonhumanoid soldiers under her command. The famed warlord-for-hire, Brandon, "Battlemaster", also based in Priapurl, once served alongside Gayrlana in the Mindulgulph Company. While he greatly respected her, he did not enjoy the company of her non-human soldiers. History In her youth, Gayrlana fought in an adventuring company. In the early 1340s DR, they raided Mindulgulph Castle near Priapurl and discovered a number of intelligent, "monstrous" creatures dwelling inside. However, rather than slaying them as many adventurers would, they instead recruited the majority of them to their side. Gayrlana soon reformed the group into the Mindulgulph Mercenary Company, and they took the castle as their base. At one point, Gayrlana killed a Red Wizard of Thay, Thongh Mirr, in single combat in the streets of Teziir. Famously, she won. Her explanation of her victory, "the blade is faster than the Art", became a popular saying in Faerûn by 1356 DR. Gayrlana's company was fully established and well known by 1356 DR. In the 1360s DR, Gayrlana led much of her company to the Eastern Shaar, where they took an extended contract with the gold dwarves of the Great Rift. Her purpose was to study the chances of war in the local Underdark. Gayrlana was still running the company in 1372 DR. Appendix Notes References Category:Fighters Category:Rogues Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Mercenaries Category:Psionicists Category:Members of the Mindulgulph Mercenary Company Category:Inhabitants of Mindulgulph Castle Category:Inhabitants of Priapurl Category:Inhabitants of the Dragon Coast Category:Inhabitants of Interior Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of lawful neutral alignment Category:Inhabitants